


strange canyon road, strange look in your eyes

by Sun_lesbiab



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Aftermath, Closure, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_lesbiab/pseuds/Sun_lesbiab
Summary: set post-movie. mike wakes up in a car.
Relationships: Scott Favor/Mike Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	strange canyon road, strange look in your eyes

Mike wakes. Slowly. Painfully. His body aches. His head hurts. His eyelids are heavy. And his heart even heavier. 

  
He is dimly aware of the car around him. They aren't moving anywhere. He wants to go home. He wants his brother. He wants his family. He wants his- _family_. 

  
His heart aches again, and his mind drifts to Scott. To the tall, cruel boy who captured his heart. Set it aflame. 

  
He shuts down those thoughts as quick as they come. 

  
_I need something to fill the ache_ , he thinks. _I need..._ his mind races through possibilities; drugs, sex, love, a home, a mother, a father, a brother, a lover.   
_I need_ -

  
“Mike, bud, are you okay?” The palm of a hand touches his forehead, as if checking for a temperature. 

  
Mike opens his eyes. 

  
_Scott. Scott. Scott._

In the back of his mind, he wonders if he’s high.

  
The hand on his forehead slips down to cup his face. In the back of his mind, he wonders if he’s dead. 

The car radio gets turned down and Mike’s brain catches up to what he’s seeing. A look of concern on Scott’s face. 

  
“Mike, you’re starting to scare me, are you okay?”  
Mike can only stare. And stare. _How. Why. Why would he come back? He betrayed me. He betrayed his fucking family. For a random pretty girl._

  
“Scott. What the fuck are you doing here?” The hand cupping his cheek slips down his neck onto his shoulder. 

  
Scott looks at Mike. “I missed you, dude.”

  
“You don’t get to say things like that,” Mike’s voice begins to raise. “You’re married. You have a wife, a new family, you-"

  
The hand on his shoulder slides back up to cup his face. Scott is still looking at Mike.

Looking at his eyes. His lips. 

  
_That’s not an explanation you asshole_. The thought registers in the back of his mind. 

  
A thumb brushes over his lips. 

  
_This is not an apology, you asshole_. 

  
Scott leans in. 

  
_Maybe it’s a start though..._

  
The world around Mike fades away. 


End file.
